Promises are made to be broken
by HitsuHinaforever1323
Summary: Hinamori Momo is a wanted fugitive. Hitsugaya Toushirou is an assassin with his eyes set to find one girl Momo Hinamori. What will happen when he finds her drowning in a lake? What will his feelings be after seeing her again? Disclaimer I own Nothing
1. Chapter 1

Hitsuhina Fanfic

Hinamori Momo is a wanted fugitive for everything she's done. Hitsugaya Toushirou is an assassin that travels all the time. What would make of this when these two people come together and secretly fall for eachother?(Hitsuhina,renruki,ginran,giofon,)

Hinamori and her army she has put together were getting ready to Invade the castle at dawn they will attack. Hinamori took one last look at her house. "If by chance I don't come back don't fall so easily stand strong." she said as she ran off sliding the armor mask over her face. She walked to the front of the toops. "If by chance we don't make it back alive our comrades will moarn our death, seek revenge, and visit our graves when possible. If by chance none of us make it back we will die with honor we will die laughing. They pushed us around they tried to create a living robot out of us but today we will strike back and we will fight with all our might. If by chance I don't come back alive I want you to continue with your daily lives expand my army help people get a second chance and help them die with honor!" She finished the last line of her chant "Okay lets listen I want to tell you I'm going in and theres a high chance of not coming back so if I die don't seek revenge keep on living okay?"

Hinamori knew there were silent tears coming from the ones she's closest to, huge smiles of the thought that she were to be killed on the faces of people who dont like her, painfilled expressions on the people who think of her as a family. Hinamori sighed "lets push the thought of me being killed away. Let's move out!" Hinamori clamied as they charged. Hinamori gave the signal by pressing two fingers to her lips that hide behind a mask, signaling to go on ahead. As she ran off towards the kings tower, 'i just need to win and I'm free but more of the charges for crimes will be added' she started having second thoughts about this but she wasn't going to pull back now. Not after how far she's gotten 'I will win failure is not an option.'

Hinamori walked into the tower, walking down the long twisting hallways that led to the room where she will face death or possibly beat it. she pushed the double doors open and scanned the area as her big brown eyes landed on a rather large man sitting on the throne yelling at a servent because his burger was a bit too tough. 'Spoiled little bastard I hunt to survive and i have an entire army to feed try to be more grateful' Hinamori thought to herself. "excute her at once" the king ordered the guards. "Wait!" Hinamori yelled 'crap I spoke when I was supposed to stay hidden' She sighed as she walked out of the hidding spot "Shouldn't you be focusing on the problem at hand your castle is under attack by MY army" Hinamori places a hand on her mask and slowly started remove it her long dark purple locks falling out of its usual bun curling at the ends. She opened her breath taking brown eyes (A/N: Hinamori is a vampire so her brown eyes have a tint of red in them DISCLAIMER)

It felt like there was an elephant in the room (A/N: if you don't know what that means it means its very nerve wreaking) "You shouldn't excute a slave because your meal wasn't perfect" a slight smirked formed on her face "you should be thinking that you are now standing at deaths door." Hinamori took out her blade and pointed at the man but blinked looking down at her ankle. Her eyes widened 'Shit when did they put this on me' She was looking down at a shackle that attached to her one ankle with a recking ball and a brick.

'I can't move is this really the end for me' she sighed "Drown her." She closed her eyes and a smug look crossed her face as she looked up her bangs framing her face perfectly. "In your dreams" she said as she round house kicked one of the guards with her free ankle 'Damn it I can barley move with this thing attached to my ankle.' Hinamori was struggling to get her foot free "Ugh!" she yelled as she was restrained "I will kill you even if I die I know how!" she screamed as she was dragged off.

Tears started to slide down her face 'I guess this really is the end for me' she thought as she was thrown in the lake. Her brown eyes snapped open 'I'm not going down so easily!' She thought as she started to struggle losing her breath in the process 'Shit I'm running out of time at this rate I really am going to die after all I've fought for it all is going to waste' Her vision went blurry then black and she lost ahold of all her breath that was keeping her alive water finnling her lungs. Her hair flowed up with her porcelian face facing the surface.

...

Hitugaya Toushirou was on guard when he saw a girl with dark purple hair being thrown into the lake. He waited till the guards left as he ran and jumped in the water swimming down until he saw her the girl with the long dark purple hair. He swam down towards her stopping to get a look at her face when his widened 'H-Hinamori?' he thought panick started to take over as her cut the shackle off her ankle and swam up with her setting her unconsious body on the docks climbing up. (A/N:Hitsugaya and Hinamori were seperated when they were kids he hasn't seen her since.) He stated taking the water out of her lungs with the help of hyounimaru. 'Thank god shes breathing' he thought sighing with releif he started to lightly shake her "Hinamori" he said when there was no response he started to repeat her name "Hinamori, Hinamori, Hinamori!" he yelled her name so many times he didn't notice she was starting to wake up until he saw her hand twitch.

Hinamori opened her big breath taking brown eyes as she weakly looked to the side looking up at him. 'Who is he I don't recognize the voice and I can't see the face because of the hood' she thought "Hinamori don't you remember me?" she looked confused as she shook her head "No am I supposed to?" he chuckled "This will jog your memory bed-wetter Momo" he smirked as her eyes widened "S-Shirou-chan is that really you?" he chuchkled a smirk was forming on his face He hugged her close "I've missed you Momo" she smiled as she returned the embrace "I've missed you too Shirou-chan" she replied.

End of chapter 1! that was adorable and very suspenceful :) I write the best when I'm writting suspence :) I hope you enjoyed it...

Gin:Hey where am I?

Me: I dunno I haven't decided yet

rangiku-san: Don't worry Gin we'll be in soon enough :)

Me: thats the kind- Rangiku-san are you drunk?

Rangiku-san: "..."

me:*Sigh*

Gin: Disclamer! Hitsuhinaforever1323 doesn't own nothin' 'sides her OC's


	2. Gins betrayal

Hitsuhina Fanfic

Hinamori Momo is a wanted fugitive for everything she's done. Hitsugaya Toushirou is an assassin that travels all the time. What would make of this when these two people come together and secretly fall for eachother?(Hitsuhina,renruki,ginran,giofon,)

Hinamori and her army she has put together were getting ready to Invade the castle at dawn they will attack. Hinamori took one last look at her house. "If by chance I don't come back don't fall so easily stand strong." she said as she ran off sliding the armor mask over her face. She walked to the front of the toops. "If by chance we don't make it back alive our comrades will moarn our death, seek revenge, and visit our graves when possible. If by chance none of us make it back we will die with honor we will die laughing. They pushed us around they tried to create a living robot out of us but today we will strike back and we will fight with all our might. If by chance I don't come back alive I want you to continue with your daily lives expand my army help people get a second chance and help them die with honor!" She finished the last line of her chant "Okay lets listen I want to tell you I'm going in and theres a high chance of not coming back so if I die don't seek revenge keep on living okay?"

Hinamori knew there were silent tears coming from the ones she's closest to, huge smiles of the thought that she were to be killed on the faces of people who dont like her, painfilled expressions on the people who think of her as a family. Hinamori sighed "lets push the thought of me being killed away. Let's move out!" Hinamori clamied as they charged. Hinamori gave the signal by pressing two fingers to her lips that hide behind a mask, signaling to go on ahead. As she ran off towards the kings tower, 'i just need to win and I'm free but more of the charges for crimes will be added' she started having second thoughts about this but she wasn't going to pull back now. Not after how far she's gotten 'I will win failure is not an option.'

Hinamori walked into the tower, walking down the long twisting hallways that led to the room where she will face death or possibly beat it. she pushed the double doors open and scanned the area as her big brown eyes landed on a rather large man sitting on the throne yelling at a servent because his burger was a bit too tough. 'Spoiled little bastard I hunt to survive and i have an entire army to feed try to be more grateful' Hinamori thought to herself. "excute her at once" the king ordered the guards. "Wait!" Hinamori yelled 'crap I spoke when I was supposed to stay hidden' She sighed as she walked out of the hidding spot "Shouldn't you be focusing on the problem at hand your castle is under attack by MY army" Hinamori places a hand on her mask and slowly started remove it her long dark purple locks falling out of its usual bun curling at the ends. She opened her breath taking brown eyes (A/N: Hinamori is a vampire so her brown eyes have a tint of red in them DISCLAIMER)

It felt like there was an elephant in the room (A/N: if you don't know what that means it means its very nerve wreaking) "You shouldn't excute a slave because your meal wasn't perfect" a slight smirked formed on her face "you should be thinking that you are now standing at deaths door." Hinamori took out her blade and pointed at the man but blinked looking down at her ankle. Her eyes widened 'Shit when did they put this on me' She was looking down at a shackle that attached to her one ankle with a recking ball and a brick.

'I can't move is this really the end for me' she sighed "Drown her." She closed her eyes and a smug look crossed her face as she looked up her bangs framing her face perfectly. "In your dreams" she said as she round house kicked one of the guards with her free ankle 'Damn it I can barley move with this thing attached to my ankle.' Hinamori was struggling to get her foot free "Ugh!" she yelled as she was restrained "I will kill you even if I die I know how!" she screamed as she was dragged off.

Tears started to slide down her face 'I guess this really is the end for me' she thought as she was thrown in the lake. Her brown eyes snapped open 'I'm not going down so easily!' She thought as she started to struggle losing her breath in the process 'Shit I'm running out of time at this rate I really am going to die after all I've fought for it all is going to waste' Her vision went blurry then black and she lost ahold of all her breath that was keeping her alive water finnling her lungs. Her hair flowed up with her porcelian face facing the surface.

...

Hitugaya Toushirou was on guard when he saw a girl with dark purple hair being thrown into the lake. He waited till the guards left as he ran and jumped in the water swimming down until he saw her the girl with the long dark purple hair. He swam down towards her stopping to get a look at her face when his widened 'H-Hinamori?' he thought panick started to take over as her cut the shackle off her ankle and swam up with her setting her unconsious body on the docks climbing up. (A/N:Hitsugaya and Hinamori were seperated when they were kids he hasn't seen her since.) He stated taking the water out of her lungs with the help of hyounimaru. 'Thank god shes breathing' he thought sighing with releif he started to lightly shake her "Hinamori" he said when there was no response he started to repeat her name "Hinamori, Hinamori, Hinamori!" he yelled her name so many times he didn't notice she was starting to wake up until he saw her hand twitch.

Hinamori opened her big breath taking brown eyes as she weakly looked to the side looking up at him. 'Who is he I don't recognize the voice and I can't see the face because of the hood' she thought "Hinamori don't you remember me?" she looked confused as she shook her head "No am I supposed to?" he chuckled "This will jog your memory bed-wetter Momo" he smirked as her eyes widened "S-Shirou-chan is that really you?" he chuchkled a smirk was forming on his face He hugged her close "I've missed you Momo" she smiled as she returned the embrace "I've missed you too Shirou-chan" she replied.

End of chapter 1! that was adorable and very suspenceful :) I write the best when I'm writting suspence :) I hope you enjoyed it...

Gin:Hey where am I?

Me: I dunno I haven't decided yet

rangiku-san: Don't worry Gin we'll be in soon enough :)

Me: thats the kind- Rangiku-san are you drunk?

Rangiku-san: "..."

me:*Sigh*

Gin: Disclamer! Hitsuhinaforever1323 doesn't own nothin' 'sides her OC's


End file.
